Joe Howe
| birth_place = Plymouth, Minnesota, USA | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Joe Howe is an American professional Ice Hockey Goalie currently playing for the Cincinnati Cyclones of the ECHL. High School/Juniors Howe played Junior Ice Hockey during the 2007-08 and 2008-09 seasons with the Waterloo Blackhawks of the United States Hockey League, posting a 13-5-1 record, 2.12 Goals Against Average and .915 Save Percentage while helping his team reach the Clark Cup finals as a USHL rookie. He finished 17-13-2 between the pipes as a co-captain for Waterloo in ‘08-09, with a 3.5 Goals Against Average and .882 Save Percentage. Howe also led Team USA to a Gold Medal at the 2008 World Junior A Challenge. College After completing his Junior Ice Hockey, Howe matriculated at Colorado College beginning with the 2009-10 season, where he was a Mathematical Economics Major. 2009-10 After joining [[Colorado College Tigers|Colorado College Tiger]] teammate Rylan Schwartz on the All-WCHA Rookie Team, Howe also was one of six Division I players in the country named to the College Hockey News All-Rookie Team and earned Freshman All-America accolades from Inside College Hockey. Howe played the most minutes in conference play of any goalie in the WCHA. He started 36 of Colorado College’s 39 games overall, including all 28 league outings, and recorded three Shutouts. Howe was the recipient of the team’s Bob Johnson Award as rookie of the year as well as co-recipient of the Tony Frasca Award as playoff MVP. 2010-11 Howe was one of three WCHA Scholar-Athletes on Colorado College’s roster, Howe recorded three Shutouts, giving him six for his collegiate career, in triumphs at Minnesota State (1-0) and St. Cloud State (3-0) as well as one at home against Alaska-Anchorage (2-0). He backstopped five consecutive victories at one point, stopped 80 of 86 Combined Shots, good for a .930 Save Percentage, in two games against Boston College and the University of Michigan at the NCAA West Regional. He made 38 Saves on two different occasions, including a 4-2 victory over North Dakota in late January nationally-televised on CBS College Sports, during the regular season. Howe was named WCHA Defensive Player of the Week after winning twice at St. Cloud State in mid-December. Howe also posted a .927 Save Percentage vs. the University of Wisconsin in the first round of the league playoffs, playing all three games. 2011-12 Howe repeated as an All-WCHA Academic Team'' selection while surpassing the 5,000 minutes-played plateau for his collegiate career. He won his first four decisions of the season, capped by a road sweep at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, where he stopped 44 of 46 shots to backstop consecutive 4-1 victories. Howe made 30 saves in a 4-3 overtime triumph against the University of Denver in early December that was nationally-televised on CBS College Sports. Two months later, Howe entered in relief to preserve a 2-2 tie with DU two months later that clinched the '''Gold Pan for Colorado College. 2012-13 As a senior at Colorado College, Howe had a record of 14-12-4 with a .915 Save Percentage. Professional Career After completing his college career, Howe was signed by the Idaho Steelheads of the ECHL to an Amateur Try-Out Contract for the remainder of the 2012-13 season, but did not appear in any games. On September 12, 2014, Howe signed with the Missouri Mavericks of the Central Hockey League for the 2013-14 season. On December 16, 2013, Howe left the Mavericks to sign with the Cincinnati Cyclones of the ECHL. Personal life Born Joseph Paul Howe, son of Dick and Donna Howe of Plymouth and Maple Grove, Minnesota. His father played Ice Hockey at the University of Notre Dame, and more recently, a cousin, Mike Howe (2005-08), at the University of Minnesota. Howe is a graduate of Wayzata High School, where he was an honors student all four years. Howe enjoys Fishing, Hunting, and playing Golf in his leisure time. References External links * * Category:American ice hockey players Category:Ice hockey players from Minnesota Category:Cincinnati Cyclones (ECHL) players Category:Missouri Mavericks players Category:Colorado College Tigers players Category:Colorado College Tigers Category:Waterloo Blackhawks players